1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gate selection circuit of an active matrix liquid crystal panel, an accumulating capacity driving circuit, a driving apparatus, and a driving method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gate selection circuit comprises a shift register circuit including a plurality of latch circuits, and clock signals may be used as clock signals of the latch circuit. Gate selection signals are generated from each output of a plurality of the latch circuits. Furthermore, each latch circuit includes two clock inverters circuit and one inverter circuit.
In the gate selection circuit, one latch circuit is respectively required for one gate selection circuit output (one output signal among the gate selection signals). Also, a control signal to operate the latch circuit is required.
The latch circuit is referred to as a general latch circuit, and the latch circuit including two inverter circuits is referred to as a bus latch circuit.
An accumulating capacity driving circuit includes a shift register circuit comprising a plurality of latch circuits, like the gate selection circuit, and the clock signals may be used as clock signals of the general latch circuit. Also, an accumulating capacity driving signal is generated from the latch circuit output.
As described above, in the accumulating capacity driving circuit, like the gate selection circuit, one latch circuit is required for one accumulating capacity driving circuit output (one output signal among the accumulating capacity driving signals). Also, a control signal to operate the latch circuit is necessary.
A liquid crystal panel includes a plurality of gate lines arranged by a plurality of electrodes in a horizontal direction, a plurality of accumulating capacity lines equally arranged by a plurality of electrodes in the horizontal direction, and a plurality of source lines arranged by a plurality of electrodes in a vertical direction.
A pixel, including a thin film transistor (TFT) switch, a liquid crystal capacitor and an accumulating capacitor, is formed in each intersection portion of the gate line and the source line.
The liquid crystal panel is connected to a gate selection circuit so as to drive the plurality of gate lines, an accumulating capacity driving circuit so as to drive the plurality of accumulating capacity lines, and a source driving circuit so as to drive the plurality of source electrodes.
For one scan period, the gate selection circuit sequentially selects the TFT of the pixel connected to the gate line, and simultaneously writes the desired data voltage from the source driving circuit to the liquid crystal.
Also, after writing the data voltage, by overlapping a predetermined voltage from the accumulating capacity driving circuit, the data written to the liquid crystal capacitor is converted into a voltage which is suitable for the optical characteristic of an actual liquid crystal, and the converted voltage is maintained to a next frame.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-223051 discloses a display device and a driving method of a display device.
In this display device, an objective is to realize a display device which is capable of smoothing a high density of the shift register circuit. To achieve this objective, the gate circuits are disposed on both sides of the panel, thereby reducing the density of the circuit.
The output of the shift register circuit (SR) of one side of the panel, among the SRs configuring the gate circuit, is transmitted to a scan electrode of the panel display area, and is used as the input of the SR of one side, and thereby the SRs disposed on both sides of the panel are operated as one SR.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of an understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information which does not form the prior art which is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.